Lesbos (NSFW Tales)
''THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION CONTAINS MATERIAL UNSUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 18. '' Characters *Jade *Oboes Bi *Derek (minor appearance) *Issac (minor appearance) Transcript (Jade is looking at various women in the park while sitting on a bench) Jade: I don't get it, somehow I find women hot as shit today. (Jade notices Oboes jogging down the street, in tight exercising clothes.) Oboes: Just one more lap around the block and I'm done... Jade (in head): Oh my god...those tits are amazing... (Jade sees the sun giving her tan) Jade: Well then, I better start making a scene. (Jade takes off her shirt to reveal her large breasts and rubs sun tan lotion slowly on her beautiful tits) Derek: Damn...do you see that chick's tits? Issac: Fine as hell, man. (Oboes continues to jog.) Jade: (In her head) Well I got the men's attention, as always. (Oboes comes back around the block, and notices Jade's breasts, and walks over to her.) Oboes: Hey. What's up? Jae: (To Oboes) Oh hello, you look hot today, in those tight fit clothes. Oboes: Thanks. Your breasts are exceptionally fine. Jade: (Giggles) I know, but what about your tits? Oboes: Well, we're going to have to go to a more sheltered area to experience these beauties. (Oboes sloshes her tits around.) Jade: Well then, we should make this happen then. (Uses her hands to slowly rub Oboes breasts and starts to moan) Oh yeah! (Oboes smacks her hands off and waggles her finger at her.) Oboes: Hey! What did I say?! Let's go to my place. Jade: Fine. (Jade follows Oboes back to her place) (Oboes leads Jade into her house, and shuts the door behind her, giving Jade a sensual look.) Jade: (Seductively) Oh yeah, I like that look. (Approaches Oboes and makes out with her slowly) (They fall down onto her couch, and begin stripping each other down.) Jade: Do it slowly. (Begins to take her shorts off very slowly exposing her panties) Oboes: They're a lovely shade of red... Jade: Oh yes. (Takes her panties off and softly touches Oboes's breasts) Oboes: Can you...squeeze a little harder? Jade: Sure thing. (Squeezes Oboes's breasts as Jade begins to sweat and moan) Oboes: Ahh~...now suck my nipples...and suck 'em like you mean it! Jade: Nice, a girl who like it rough. (Begins sucking on Oboes's nipples as she feels aroused) (Oboes slides her fingers into Jade's panties, and starts rubbing her clit.) Jade: Oh~! (Jade continues to suck on Oboes's nipples and place's her face in between her breasts) Oboes (out of breath): Ha...you're just like a little baby... Jade: Do you want more, cause I do. Oboes: Please...make my vagina scream with pleasure! Jade: Your wish is my command. (Jade uses her finger to slowly slide around Oboes's vagina as she starts to become aroused) Oboes: Oh my fucking god...I can't handle it! (Oboes gets up a grabs a strap-on dildo from a large brown box.) Jade: So? It's just a strap-on. Oboes: Well, this one is special. (She flips it upside down, to show a dildo that goes into the wearer's vagina.) Jade: How will it help? Oboes: It will give us both unmeasurable levels of pleasure~ Jade: I like that idea. Jade: (Moan) Oh yeah, fuck my pussy good. Oboes: Oh, it's only getting started. (Both dildos start spinning) Jade: Yes! Yes! Oboes: Oh my god, this is amazing! Jade: I know! (Jade begins to pre-cum from her vagina) Oboes: Haaha...your pussy is leaking... Jade: That means it's working! (Oboes begins to lactate from her voluptuous breasts) Oboes: Agh~! I'm being milked! Jade: Ah yeah! (Oboes begins gyrating around Jade's pelvis.) Oboes: It feels much better when I'm moving, doesn't it? Jade: (Nods) I love that shit! (Oboes begins to leak massive amounts of pre-cum.) Oboes: Holy...fuck! Jade: (Giggles) Now your leaking. Oboes: Oh~...I can feel it rising... Jade: My cum is rising too. (The artificial cum sprays out of the dildo and flows into Jade's and Oboes' pussies.) Oboes: Ah! I can almost taste it! Jade: It feels incredible! (Oboes removes the strap-on and begins licking the excess cum off of Jade's pussy.) Jade: (Giggles) That tickles. (She slurps up the cum.) Oboes: Mmm... Jade: It's cumming! (Starts to leak out cum from her pussy) Oboes: Ack! Okay, I can stand cum, but NOT girl cum. Jade: Why not? Too much for you? Oboes: No...it just...doesn't sit well in the stomach. Jade: Oh man up! It's just cum! (Begins to lick Oboes's pussy) Oboes: Oooh... Jade: You like that? (Slurps the cum off of her vagina) Oboes (moaning): Yes...very much.... (Jade then massages the inside of Oboes's vagina softly and slowly) Oboes: Don't go too hard...my pussy is still burning... Jade: I will be smooth and gentle. (Giggles) Oboes: Oh yeah! (Oboes stretches her hands and grabs Jade's ass.) Jade: (Moans with sexual pleasure) Yes, yes! Oboes: Your ass is perfect... Jade: I get that a lot, I can shake it while your hands are on it? Oboes: No, continue eating my pussy. Jade: Okay then. (Jade continues to lick and softly rub Oboes's Vagina as she begins to cum a little) Oboes: Oh my fucking god! (Oboes flings her arms back, and grabs a dildo from from the box, and shoves it into Jade's pussy.) Oboes: Ungh...You like that? Jade: You clearly do. (Oboes shoves the dildo all the way into Jade's pussy.) Oboes: I bet you like that. Jade: Oh yes! (Moans with sexual pleasure) MORE! (Jade accidentally bites Oboes' pussy.) Oboes: AGH! Jade: Sorry, did that kill the moment? Oboes: Actually...yeah. Jade: I'm sorry. (Kisses Oboes's vagina slowly) Oboes: Thanks for that. Jade: Come on, you haven't even cum yet? Oboes: Well, to be honest, your eating skills weren't very good. (Jade then rubs her vagina against Oboes's) Jade: Let's finish this. Oboes: Ooh~...this feels much better... (Oboes leans in for a kiss.) (Jade kisses Oboes's all around her face and continues to rub their vaginas against each other) Oboes: You're...an incredible kisser... Jade: Thanks. (Giggles) (Jade and Oboes begin to produce pre-cum.) Jade: It's cumming! Oboes: I can feel it...splashing against my clit... Jade: (Moans) It's amazing! Oboes: Oh my god... (Later, they finish their sexual experiment, and Jade leaves, while Oboes is stuck lying on her couch, unable to move.) Oboes: I'm never having sex that good again... Category:NSFW Category:August Releases Category:RP